


quiet nights

by icingsugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icingsugar/pseuds/icingsugar
Summary: even superheroes can have quiet nights.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	quiet nights

Quiet nights were nice nights.

All nights with Chat Noir were nice, of course, so long as no akumas forced them to detangle themselves from a throw blanket they brought up to patrol and shoot them back into superhero-mode. 

Quietude was hardly found between punches and kicks and Cataclysmed buildings just to be purified back to normal. Superheroes didn't really have much of a chance at quietude.

So Ladybug appreciated a night in their hotel room — moreover, a night like this. She would regret being up past midnight tomorrow, when her fragile sleeping pattern becomes bent out of shape, but 3AM is perfect for their escapades, with the silence from the road outside the window, and the rain tapping at the glass pane like that allegro piece Chat Noir had played for her once on an abandoned piano.

She flicked her eyes up to meet his. They could almost hold their gazes, and they very nearly did, but then her legs tightened around him and he thrusted in deep, their eyes fell shut and heads tilted back and Ladybug realised she'd get nowhere with that silly challenge she had set herself.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured. His hand slid from her hip to her thigh, keeping her leg hitched up when it began to tremble.

"I'm sweaty."

"Those two aren't _ — ah—  _ mutually exclusive."

She smiled. She took her hand away from his waist to wrap both arms around him.

"You're beautiful, too," she said. 

His lips skimmed hers as he thrusted into her again. 

Chat Noir groaned. Ladybug whimpered.

She inhaled deeply, collecting herself as he made love to her. "You're so beautiful, kitty. You're like a dream."

His pace faltered. Chat Noir chuckled breathily, hair falling into his eyes. "You always catch me off guard when you speak like that."

"What? When I tell you how much you mean to me?" Ladybug asked. She cupped Chat Noir's cheek in one hand, and the other trailed back down the dips of his back to steady him. Ladybug brushed back the hair jostling by his face behind his ear. "I lo—  _ ohhh _ … love you… love you so much."

The first time she had ever told him that while they made love, he had had to grip the headboard and compose himself while she laughed. His reaction hadn't differed as much since then, however this time he picked up his pace rather than let it drop.

"Oh my  _ God, _ " she breathed. Ladybug pushed her hips up to his, and he cooperated, pushing his back into hers. "Are you close?"

Chat Noir laughed into her hair. "I've been close since you undressed me, My Lady."

And she laughed too. It did nothing to push back her climax, though.

When he reached up to rub her breast, Ladybug came. She felt it like an electric charge through her veins, pounding across her body and making her throb between the legs. Chat Noir wasn't far too follow. Other than his stuttery hips and stuttery lips and scrunched up face, he always had a rather obvious tell.

He would reach for Ladybug's hand, and intertwine their fingers.


End file.
